bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesovikk
Toa Lesovikk was the leader of the First Toa Team and was a mutated Toa of Air. History Early History As did most Toa of Air, Lesovikk began his life as a Le-Matoran. He then became the leader of the first Toa Team and was friends with Sarda and Idris at some point. However, Lesovikk and his team were sent on a mission that killed his entire team while battling Zyglak. While the Toa were away, the island's Turaga lost his sanity and sent the entire Matoran population to the realm of Karzahni. Hiatus Feeling as though he had failed both his deceased Team members and the Matoran, Lesovikk began to wonder the Matoran Universe. On several occassions he attempted to break into Karzahni's Realm and defeat the Manas guards but was mostly unsuccessful. By the time his finally managed to do this Karzahni told him that he was too late as he had already sent the Matoran away due to the Tyrant's shame of his "fixed" Matoran. Lesovikk then returned to his travels and, at one point, encountered Toa Jovan. He also constructed the Sea Sled at some point in this period. He was also known to have battled the Rahi-Nui, travelled to a chain of islands to the sourth of the Matoran Universe, freed an island under Visorak invasion, and battled an injured Rock Lion in hopes of putting it out of its pain. However, recently, Lesovikk abandoned his nomadic habait and decided he no longer deserved to be a Toa. After recieving a hint about Karzahni's location from Toa Krakua, Lesovikk set off to The Pit to battle the Tyrant. Mahri Nui While in the Pit, Lesovikk attempted to rescue a Matoran, who was surrounded by Takea Sharks only to find that it was Sarda, who had been stuck on Mahri Nui during the Great Cataclysm and was present in the Pit. Lesovikk then attempted to transport him back to the underwater city only to be stopped by Karzahni, who had followed the Toa Inika into the Pit in an attempt to kill them for escaping his realm. Lesovikk then confronted Karzahni but Karzahni caught Lesovikk in his Chains. If Sarda had not encouraged Lesovikk, by telling him he was still a Toa, then they both could have been killed. Instead, Sarda fell unconsious after having a vision of an alternate past, which was caused by Karzahni's Kanohi Olisi, in which the Matoran of Mahri-Nui were unable to find any pockets of air and they all perished. Lesovikk was unable to get to him in time before the Mutagen mutated Sarda fully into a water breather. When Sarda became consious again, they went in search of Idris, who had also just been mutated into a water breather and was found just outside Mahri-Nui. The Trio then set off after Karzahni again only to witness him being defeated by Makuta Teridax. However, despite his mind being destroyed in the battle, Karzahni was able to use his Kanohi Olisi on Lesovikk, trapping him in a false reality in which he had not hesitated and he had managed to save the lives of the members of his Team. With Lesovikk trapped in this illusion, Sarda and Idris were forced to set the trap themselves. They managed to attract Karzahni's attention but would also have been caught in it too had Lesovikk not emerged from his illusion and pulled them out of the way. Following this Lesovikk found the remains of Ehlek's Breathing Aparatus and was able to fix it. The two Matoran decided that it should be used by Idris so that she could return to Mahri-Nui. Sarda then accompanied Lesovikk back into the Pit. Some time later, the duo came across Hydraxon, who thought they were escaped prisoners and engaged them in battle, However, Lesovikk was able to convince him they were not and allied with him instead. Spherus Magna During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. It's unknow if Lesovikk took shleter, but he survived the impact. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Lesovikk. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe. Following his arrival on Spherus Magna, Lesovikk parted company with Sarda and began to search for Karzahni, who had escaped the Matoran Universe. The of Air encountered Kopaka and Pohatu in his travels and told them of how he would do anything to get his hands on the tyrant. He then departed, leaving the two Toa worried. The next day they followed his trail to the Iron Canyon, where they found Karzahni dead at the bottom of the canyon. Upon closer inspection, they realized that he had a deep gash in his back, which they concluded was a caused by Lesovikk's Air Sword. Realizing that the Toa of Air had killed Karzahni and broken the Toa Code, a tornado materialized before them. Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Air, Lesovikk had the ability to create, manipulate, and absorb Air. He also had the ability to breath water upon exposure to the Pit Mutagen but this ability was taken away when he was transformed back into his old form by the powers of Mata Nui. Weapons Lesovikk wielded an Air Sword and carried a Cordak Blaster, which he mounted onto his Sea Sled. Lesovikk also wore a Kanohi Faxon, the great Mask of Kindred. This allowed him to mimic the abilities of Rahi. Set Information *Lesovikk was released in late 2007, along with his Sea Sled. This set's item number was 8939. *The Lesovikk set contained 148 pieces. *Due to a mistake made during the set's manufacture, a number of Lesovikk sets were missings pieces. This led to the sets being recalled and rereleased again with the missing piece included. Category:Air Category:Toa Category:The Pit Category:2007 Category:Toa of Air Category:Air Category:Matoran Universe Category:2010